EMCsquared
by cooey95
Summary: a cute little oneshot based on the halloween episode. contains max adorableness.


Hey, just a little one shot that came to mind when I watched the Halloween episode. Isn't henry so adorable? I don't own anything. Sorry if there are any grammar or punctuation errors. Please review? I want to know what you think.

Warning! This story is adorable!

3 cooey!

Wednesday October 31st 2012

Bullpen.

Everyone was getting ready to leave for the evening. Blake was finishing some paperwork from a previous case, Hotch was reviewing the paperwork that had been given to him by the other members of his team, Rossi and Morgan had just made plans to go out for dinner and Reid was working on an equation. As Rossi and Morgan descended the stairs from the catwalk JJ walked in and said "Ahh excuse me everybody, I have an announcement to make. As im sure some of you were aware, Henry was a little nervous about going trick or treating this year, but, he's decided to go anyway."

"Great, what changed his mind?" Asked Rossi.

"The BAU did, I told him that he should go out on Halloween and try to figure out which monsters are real and which ones are not."

"So he wants to be a profiler?" Morgan said catching on to what JJ was saying.

"Ahh, he wants to be his favourite profiler." JJ clarified to the room.

Then holding onto his godmothers hand in walked little henry dressed as the BAU's resident genius. The room broke into smiles and chuckles could be heard from Morgan and Rossi, but only just underneath the sounds of Reid's "AWWH YEAH!"

Reid jumped from his char and walked over to meet his godson.

"Oh wow, you look great Henry." He took off his identification tag and attached it to henrys little satchel.

"Ah, he's official." Morgan said.

Garcia leaned down and whispered in Henrys ear "tell him." It was obviously something they had planned earlier.

Henry looked at his godfather and said "E=MC2!"

"Oh there it is." Morgan said while everyone else was laughing at how totally adorable the little boy is. Spencer and henry high-fived. "Oh the monsters don't even stand a chance" said Blake from her desk with the most amused expression on her face.

"I know. Should we go get you some candy? Come on." JJ said the first bit to Blake and the last to her son. They walked out of the BAU, closely followed by the Rossi and Morgan, who of course couldn't help but say "better watch your back pretty boy," as he left. Reid still wasn't entirely sure what he was going to do for the holiday as he was grabbing his own satchel henry came racing into the room again.

"Uncle Spencer, will you help me figure out which monsters are real?" he asked.

"Sure thing henry." He replied and walked out of the office alongside henry.

The streets were covered in children dressed in costumes. There were fairies and knights, witches and wizards, wolves and princesses, superheroes everywhere, but there was only one FBI agent walking from door to door. He was accompanied by both his parents and Reid and Garcia. They had also found one of his friends so they were walking with him and his parents as well. The boys would walk up to the doors and ring the bell. Trick or treat they would chorus. Henrys friend James was dressed as a knight, so at almost every house people would comment on the little boys costume and ask henry what he was dressed as. Henry would point down the path at his godfather and say "im uncle spencer, he is the smartest super hero I know. More often than not (at every house) Garcia would yell helpfully, "say it henry." And the little boy would say "E=MC2!" needless to say henry would get smiles and candy from every house. As they walked down the street henry would be holding spencers hand and every now and then spencer would ask "have you seen any real monsters yet henry?" the boy would always reply no. after about an hour and a half of walking up and down the streets everyone began to head home. When they reached JJ's house Reid said goodbye to will Garcia and henry, and was about to go out to his car to head home when he bumped into JJ on the footpath. "Hey Spence, thanks for coming out with us tonight. I really appreciate what you did for henry."

Reid smiled at her and replied, "No problem, JJ just don't ask me to baby sit when you feed him that candy." They said their goodbyes and Reid went home happy.


End file.
